Too Cool For Who?
by GirlNextDoor228
Summary: Alvin and Brittany make a bet on who can make Simon and Jeanette hot and popular faster, but they will get some competition when they start to enjoy it a bit too much...Will they be normal again? What about love? How will this end? AxB; SxJ
1. A Bet To Regret

_Too cool for who?_

_A/N: Hi everyone! How's it going? You probably know me from my last fic which I deleted for… well various reasons, it was too confusing; I had a writer's block and everything so I figured I'd delete it (sorry I didn't tell you). I wrote one with my cousin (LivingStar) which turned out pretty well so I'll give it another go with him. We're both in this but it's gonna be in my account and I can't take all the credit ok? xD_

_Okay so this was a random idea we had (when I say random I really mean random!) when we were watching the Chipmunk Adventure. _

_Summary: Alvin and Brittany make a bet on who can make their brother and sister Simon and Jeanette hot and popular faster. Simon will start enjoying this a bit too much...will Alvin have competition? Will Simon and Jeanette be normal again? Who will win? AxB; SxJ_

_Okay, so here it goes. Hope you like it, this is just a small chappie but it'll get better! AND it's not sad or depressing like the other… so I hope you like it._

_Chapter 1- A bet to regret_

Alvin Seville walked out of the Seville residence putting on his cap and meeting his two brothers outside. "Must you take so long to find a cap, Alvin?" The tallest Chipmunk snorted.

"Simon that hurts, that _really _hurts; this happens to be my favorite cap! And I couldn't find it!" The oldest of the Seville brothers answered in a fake hurt tone. Simon rolled his eyes clearly showing he wasn't going to apologize to his brother and proceeded in walking with the others to meet the Chipettes at the bus station.

He couldn't help but feel quite happy to be seeing his best friend Jeanette Miller again after such a long vacation. Alvin, on the other hand, wasn't so happy to be meeting his (beloved) enemy Brittany Miller again. The three months away from school seemed too short for the energetic and charismatic chipmunk. The short walk they had was in silence.

"Guys!" Simon heard Jeanette's younger sister's voice calling out for them and quickly shook away his thoughts. He smiled politely at the three girls as the boys approached them. The two groups greeted each others happily and enthusiastically. After a while, the bus finally arrived and the group split up, each chipmunk taking his seat separately. Jeanette took the one beside Simon, Eleanor took the one beside Theodore and Brittany sat beside Alvin; an unusual act from her, he thought. Brittany smirked in Alvin's direction and spoke, her voice teasing him just like her eyes. "So Alvin, how were the vacations in Cuba?"

Alvin shook off the surprise and smirked back at her, answering in the same tone "Oh they were awesome. Much better than any vacations in Hawaii for sure." She faked a small, ignorant laugh while Simon rolled his eyes at the two, guessing another rivalry between them. They could be _so _immature sometimes. And Simon knew it better than anyone. He turned his gaze to meet his best friend Jeanette; finally someone who wasn't full of herself unlike his brother and Brittany.

"Don't be silly, our vacations were way better. Don't you see how tanned I am?" The auburn chipette raised her arm halfway to show off to Alvin, who raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Right, but I bet we had way more fun while you sunbathed! We went to this awesome water slides park! And I managed to get Simon to come with me to the Black Hole; he was screaming like a little girl!"

Alvin laughed and Brittany spoke, her voice sounding disgusted. "Speaking of it, there they are again, talking about science or chemistry or another useless dumb subject! Have you seen how intellectual they are? Ugh it's sickening!" She said, mentioning the duo talking in front of them.

"I mean they should hang out more like us and worry about different things. _Better _things that are worth the time" She said while fixing her hair slightly and Alvin nodded "I know, Simon is such a bore, man. He's my brother, I mean; he has the looks and even the brains to be popular and hot." He said proudly. Brittany looked at him with an eyebrow raised "Excuse me? You're saying you could make him popular? Your brother? A NERD?!" The chipette raised her voice, incredulous.

Alvin simply smiled cockily and answered "In some days, you bet I can. He has Alvin Seville's blood running through his veins." She eyed him with a competitive smile. "Well I bet I could make my sister Jeanette popular first than you could turn that nerd into a hottie". Alvin also looked into the eyes of his opponent. He would've stopped to notice how beautiful her eyes truly were and how gorgeous she was today but the competition between them was more important now. It was always more important than anything. "Oh yeah? We'll see that by tomorrow"

Later, at school…

The day went by fast at the school, but not for an impatient chipmunk. Alvin Seville sat in his chair tapping his desk with the end of his pencil. It seemed like this year's teacher was incredibly more boring than ever; and she had been boring enough all the past years. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to his rival, sitting on the desk beside him with one of her popular friends. He slightly turned his neck and eyed her for a brief moment. He just _had_ to win that bet. He _had_ to see her defeated, beautiful face… Wait, what? Beautiful face?! What was he, Alvin Seville, thinking? He had certainly gotten crazy and he mentally kicked himself for thinking of such a thing. She was nothing but his competitive friend, his nemesis, his enemy. There were more important things to think about now, like how he was going to get Simon to collaborate in his plan, for example. That would be a tough task…

Later, after school…

Alvin entered his house with a bag from the mall. He went to his room and smiled as he saw his brother doing homework. How usual.

"Siiiiimon" He said with an incredibly odd joyful tone. "Dear brother, I need to talk to you for a minute. Are you busy?" Simon raised his head from the book a little to look at his brother puzzled, his usual upset expression hiding his curiosity. "What is it Alvin?"

The red-clad chipmunk sat down beside his brother and spoke calmly "Say, what about I give you some advice in your looks hm? Have you seen the amount of hot girls in our school this year?" He paused to smile "I mean, after all you are my brother…"

Simon looked at him even more puzzled. Knowing Alvin this could only mean he had something else in mind, and that meant trouble. "Are you ill? Do you remember how the last idea of you changing my looks ended? No Alvin, I am not going to change my appearence for some girls to look at me." Simon said coldly still not believing his brother's intentions were good.

"Aw come on Simon you have to improve your self-esteem." He tried his best to convince his brother, but the only way he could win the bet with Brittany was bribing. "No Alvin. You're doing this for a reason and I bet it's a bad one. So no way I am going to—"

Alvin interrupted him. "What about that super cool fancy microscope you've asked Dave? I know you're saving for it..." Simon opened his mouth to protest but stopped in his tracks. He felt tempted to accept his brother's offer. Being 'cool' and having his microscope sounded very tempting indeed. After some seconds of thought he decided to accept. "Okay Alvin" He sighed. "What do I have to do?"

Alvin smirked and took off the clothes from the bag. He spread a polo shirt and some black pants on the bed and then pulled Simon to the bathroom. "First, your hair. Then we'll get rid of those glasses. And then you'll wear those for school tomorrow."

Badly did Alvin know the 'new' Simon would become his worst enemy, far worse than the incident with the 'hair tonic' of Simon's...

**I decided to edit this a bit and cut the ending to make a bigger next chappie.**


	2. They're Unbelievable

A/N: Hi again. Thanks to everyone for all the support and reviews. You're all amazing! Here goes the next chappie:

THE NEXT DAY…

"This is not a good idea, Alvin! I can't believe you talked me into this!" Simon said, slightly annoyed at his brother. "No Simon don't you back out now! Are you a chipmunk or a mouse?" Simon sighed and crossed his arms on his chest. "A ridiculous looking chipmunk with his eyes aching from the contacts". Alvin rolled his eyes. "Simon! You don't look ridiculous, you look hot! Wait, that turned out wrong didn't it..?"

"I don't care about what you say, this is not me! I'm not like this, I would rather be a nerd than--" Simon stated, still irritated but his brother cut him off immediately. "Don't you want the microscope, Simon? Trust me, chicks dig it" The smart chipmunk stopped and let out a long sigh. "Now, just remember: Act Hot! It's in your blood!" Somehow those words didn't comfort Simon, not one bit.

The tall chipmunk sighed and entered the school hall. He had medium ruffled brown hair that fell on the sides of his face showing his now even lighter baby blue eyes. He wore a blue and white stripped polo that showed his tanned biceps and black pants while he carried a blue notebook. His expression was nervous and unsure but he tried his best to be confident like Alvin had told him. After all, he was doing it in the name of Science.

So far he could tell some girls were looking at him and only the thought of it made him shiver; it was a really weird feeling to him. He flashed a nervous smile and winked at one, raising his finger in her direction in a flirty, cool way. It didn't go so well and she stared at him oddly.

"So, what do you think Brittany?" The red-clad chipmunk asked with a small nervous laugh to the chipette by his side who he had just joined and who was analyzing Simon. "Not bad… Actually Alvin, I want to congratulate you, that's a nice work with the looks. But now see this"

Just some seconds after she said those last words her sister entered the school hall, wearing a purple mini-skirt that showed her now tanned long legs, a tank top and sandals. She wore her hair in the usual bun but with a curl in the side of her face, along with contacts. Her emerald green eyes were now brighter and she wore makeup on her gorgeous face. She was also nervous about this whole 'plan' and unsure of her sister's intentions.

"Woooowww" Was all Alvin could say. He felt lost for words at the moment but got them after shaking his head. "Is that Jeanette? I can't believe you did it!" Brittany smirked but not for long. Jeanette slipped and almost fell near a locker making the boys (who were staring) laugh slightly. The chipette shook her head and laughed nervously. "Well I believe we still have some work to do, don't we?" Alvin nodded. " And in the end there's only one way of knowing who's the winner…" Both of them looked at the affixing board in the hall and said in unison "the list!"

(A/N: The list idea is actually taken from South Park xD It's a list of the school ''hotties'' that the boys and girls do. Let's suppose Simon and Jeanette always ignored it and that it exists. Okay?)

Simon decided to cut the flirting and simply moved to his locker. Jeanette did the same, still slightly embarrassed about almost falling before and they stared surprisingly at each other. "Simon?" She asked incredulously; he looked so… different. In a good way. She would almost risk saying he looked… hot. Simon returned the surprised look and also asked, in amazement. "Jeanette? Wow, you look…" He smiled when he saw her blush, but immediately frowned.

After thinking for a moment, Simon talked again. "Brittany didn't have anything to do with this, did she?" Jeanette looked confused at first but then sighed. "Don't tell me Alvin was also being strangely nice to you".

Simon flashed her a helpless smile and shrugged. "I'm afraid I'll have to tell you that" She smiled and leaned against her locker, shaking her head. "They're unbelievable. I bet they made a bet using us…" Simon found himself staring at the now even more beautiful girl he had ever seen. Not that he didn't like her old look; but he had to thank Alvin for making that bet. When he realized she was waiting for his answer an idea arrived at his smart brain and he smiled mischievously. "Hey I have an idea" The chipette motioned him to go on and he did, after leaning close to her so their siblings wouldn't listen.

After the English class…

Alvin walked out of the classroom whistling happily as he approached a random older girl. Just as he came close to her and opened his mouth to greet her in a flirty way, Simon leaned against the wall next to the girl and smiled slyly. "Hey girl" Alvin froze and gritted his teeth as he saw the girl completely turning her attention to his brother. What was he doing?! He was supposed to act hot so he won the bet with Brittany; not steal his girls! He wouldn't allow that!

"So what'cha doing later, babe?" Simon walked away with the blonde girl by his side, looking back at Alvin for a moment and smiling when he saw he was about to bite his finger. "Oh I see what you're playing, Simon…nobody steals my popularity; my girls! This is my kingdom…and if you want war… well, Alvin Seville will give you war!"

Brittany walked in the hall with two of her popular snobby friends, having a small casual talk about nail polish. All of a sudden, Jeanette showed up in front of them, a smile on her face. The girls gasped. "Oh my god, are you Brittany's sister?"

The auburn chipette raised her eyebrow questioningly at Jeanette as she nodded and soon all the girls' attention turned to the new and improved chipette. They were already planning to go to the mall, without her… _'What does she think she's doing, stealing my friends?! Hmphhh, Dear sister you don't know who you're dealing with…You want war, here goes war!'_

A/N: Short, I know. Reeaaallll short but things will get better. It is promised! Please review. I'm off to writing my other story now. See-you guys!


	3. War!

**Too Cool For Who?**

_A/N: -Comes covered by a shield and waving a white flag- Yes, I know, I know! Before you start throwing rocks at me (or heavier stuff...-gulp-) let me tell you that I went away to camp. Yes, I know I should've updated this but I got lazy! I had no idea how to start it! I'm so sorry you guys had to wait a month for this…I actually do feel bad. You can throw rocks at me, you're allowed!_

_Now here's the next chapter; I hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter 3- War!

The first morning of school passed quickly, mostly filled with introductions and explanations which pleased most of the students. As lunch time arrived, Jeanette Miller was surprised when she received an unexpected invitation: to sit beside the most popular, self-absorbed and fashion-lover girls from school.

And yes, that included her sister Brittany. She knew this was a good opportunity to turn the tables on her older sister like she had planned with Simon; but deep inside she wasn't very fond of the popular table. She usually just avoided it, not wanting her mentality to reward just by listening to those stupid conversations about fashion or hot guys.

Feeling a bit hesitant, Jeanette glanced over at her side to find Eleanor and Theodore eating together; but something was missing… where was Simon? They always ate lunch with their younger siblings and used that occasion to talk about daily occurrences, but he was nowhere to be found.

Scanning the cafeteria, she finally laid eyes on the smart chipmunk and made her decision almost instantly. She walked rapidly to the popular table while shaking away the thought of _him_ eating lunch with another _girl_ she hadn't even seen before.

"So, I see you've finally made up your mind…" One of the girls said, before picking at her food while looking at Jeanette. The middle Chipette sat down timidly in front of the girl and nodded, not sure of what to say. A smirk appeared on the girl's face and she spoke again.

"Well we have another proposal to make you…" Jeanette tried to pay attention to the girls while watching Simon, who was right behind them. He seemed to be enjoying his meal; and his company…maybe more than he enjoyed _her_ company.

She shook those thoughts away almost as quickly as they had appeared. Simon was only doing it to get on Alvin's nerves…wasn't he?

"What if you sit here every day with us? You know, be a part of the group." The girl smiled; but there was something more than sympathy on that smile. Brittany wore a sour look the whole time until Jeanette finally looked at the girl.

"I-I'd love to but I don't think…" She tried saying, but her eyes escaped to the table where Simon was sitting.

"Please, we insist" With a bit of thought she decided to give in. How bad could it be? It was only a group of girls who shopped on a daily basis and had conversations about nail polish and loved to point out how 'ugly' and 'little' the others were. Well, at least Brittany wouldn't be happy about it.

"Yes, I'd love to" The words escaped her mouth before she realized it and soon she was flooded with something unexpected: rules. Hard regulations that apparently were sacred to the group, involving mostly fashion ("You're only allowed to wear pink on Tuesdays") but also things like "no dating any A-girl's boyfriend" and even a Burn Book. That, was what Jeanette had just gotten herself into. And she was starting to regret it.

Alvin leaned against a wall munching on his sandwich.On a usual day, he would most likely be sitting with some fan making an auburn chipette's face red with anger and jealousy (that she desperately tried to hide) getting close to her on purpose. But today something else was worrying him as he eyed his younger brother Simon.

He figured the smart chipmunk had most likely found out about the bet and was clearly doing this to make him mad. _'He's turning himself against me! After all I did for him!'_ He thought, plotting a way of hitting Simon in a non-physical way. _'Let's see, what couldn't he stand loosing…'_ his eyes widened happily as he thought of something _'Jeanette! But how am I going to..'_

"I'll see you after school then?" Alvin heard his brother's voice among the cafeteria's confusion. He tilted his head in the doorway direction and listened closely. Simon accepted the offer and they said good-bye. _ 'So she's going to our house later…' _Alvin smiled slyly _'When life gives you lemons…make lemonade!'_

_A/N: It sucks. Big time, I know! Don't kill me just yet, it gets better! Simon is falling head over heels… The drama starts in the next chapter, dun dun dun! Okay I can't spill the beans. I'm so sorry it's short and crappy but meh. PLEASE review. Even if it sucks, pleeeeaseeee do!_


	4. Picture To Burn

**Too Cool For Who?**

_A/N: Hello again! Sorry for the last chapter being small. I just needed to rush or you guys would die waiting for a chapter xD. Well anyway, I want to thank the ones who reviewed my stories and gave me support You guys are AWESOME!! And thank you ChipmunkFanatic for the idea! I didn't know the song (yes, blame my stupid country for only putting Camp Rock on air in two weeks! How was I supposed to know it?) But I do think it's appropriated. I decided to cut my next chapter and make two so I hope it's okay. The name of this chapter was inspired on the song by Taylor Swift but the chapter has nothing to do with the song. I just thought the name fit nicely. Thanks for everything and enjoy!_

Chapter 4- Picture to burn.

Have you ever wondered, or even experienced what a first kiss is like? Something amazing, unforgettable, unbelievable, as everyone would say. But the most predictable thing in life is its unpredictability; the way something we truly believe is good can become the opposite of our expectations. Sometimes, instead of being the best feeling in the world, that makes you fly mentally and gives you butterflies in your stomach, a first kiss becomes a mistake. It makes you want to go back in time and erase that moment; like it had never existed. Brainwashing aside, there's no way to erase a memory. You have to live with the consequences. And _he _will be no exception.

The tallest of the three Chipmunk brothers opened the door to the Seville residence, after hearing the bell ring. With a smile at the sight in front of him, he moved so the blonde-haired girl could come in.

During the time he had been home after school, Simon had wondered why he suddenly felt so good around girls. He had always disliked the popular guys at his school that got a new date every week with a fierce passion; but he never felt envy of them. And now he was becoming a popular guy around the school for being not only smart but also good-looking. And all with a little change he had to thank Alvin for…

But did he really have to thank him? Why did he even let a girl he barely knew inside his house to study? It had only been the second day of school… what was he, Simon Seville, the most responsible and wise of the three chipmunks doing?

"What a nice house, Seville…" Simon heard her say in a slightly flirtatious tone and shook those thoughts. With a bit of a forced smile, he closed the door and asked her if she wanted something to drink before going upstairs to the three boys' room. She accepted some orange juice and went upstairs while Simon prepared it in the kitchen. Dave was out working and Theodore was at the park with Eleanor, so the only one in the room was Alvin. The girl, who was named Laura, entered the wide-open bedroom and flashed Alvin a smile.

"Hey," Alvin greeted Laura when he saw her stepping in. "I'm glad you're here, I have a proposal to make you".

Meanwhile, downstairs, Simon had finished pouring the juice in the glasses and walked with them to the stairs, until he saw his brother descending them. He stopped and eyed him, getting a smirk in response. "Such a hot girl you got there" He said, mentioning the entrance of the room with his thumb.

"I know" was Simon's simple response. He was still upset at Alvin for using him as a stupid bet.

The smart chipmunk's response shocked Alvin a little but the smirk didn't abandon his face. "Just don't bore her with your dull scientific talk" He said when he reached the end of the staircase. Simon, however, didn't respond. He just rolled his eyes and proceeded in walking to his room.

Once he got upstairs, he closed the door, not noticing Alvin was positioning himself behind it with a mobile phone in his hand and a devious smile on his face. Simon handed the blonde her juice and sat beside her on his blue-covered comforter. "So.." He started, pausing to take a sip of his own juice and then placing it on his settable. "What do you want to start with?"

His question drew a smile on Laura's lips as she quickly thought of the best way to do what she promised Alvin (even though she had already planned to do it before he told her to). The blonde-haired girl took a sip from her juice as well and licked her upper lip as slightly as possible before saying "Why don't I show you why I really wanted to come here in the first place?"

Simon gulped down the little amount of saliva he still had; his mouth was beginning to dry. It could have been because he was alone in his room (not to mention his bed) with a rather _attractive_ girl, because he felt the little space between them get smaller by the instant, because what remained of the summer temperature was still burning or because her lips were astonishing shiny all of a sudden; but the fact was, he was feeling something oddly new in the atmosphere. And he _liked_ it. That was the problem.

"W-Well. . . I . ." He felt some difficulty making the words leave the dry cavity that was now his mouth. He tried moving back but his body wouldn't obey. He closed his eyes when he felt her brusque cherry-flavored lips brush against his; and even though it was a slow kiss her lips were eager and hungry. A million thoughts ran across the chipmunk's mind as he experienced his first kiss. It was…different. From all the expectations. It was _wrong_.

Alvin slowly and quietly opened the door and zoomed the image on his mobile. Then, with a mute _FLASH_, a picture was taken. A picture to burn.

* * *

"So, Jeanette" A girl named Regina Jameson spoke. She was sitting, like the others, on the floor of her own house; a big pink glittered book opened in the center. "who do you want to burn first?" she finished, eyeing the timid Chipette.

She was about to reply when, as if on cue, her mobile rang. She opened the received message that made her hold her breath hesitantly. After putting away her mobile with confusion and sadness, she eyed the book confidently. "Simon. Simon Seville".

_A/N: Finally a bit of drama! Dun dun dun dun!! Lol Simon's such a butt in this chapter. I feel like poking him in the head with a stick; a BIG one. -- This chapter is meant to be small…it's just about emotions and stuff; more action will happen in the next chapter. Promised! Hope you enjoyed!_

_-Checks my clock- Oh my god guess what! It's REVIEW TIME! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie!!_


	5. Rumors start and hurt the heart

**Too Cool For Who?**

Chapter 5- Rumors start and hurt the heart.

Jeanette looked over the photo of Simon kissing Laura again; she was so angry. How could Simon do this to her?! He was supposed to be getting back at Alvin not trying to get lucky with other girls. Why was he kissing that girl? He was supposed to be kissing her not**…**hey wait a minute, why did she want Simon to be kissing her, they were just friends.

Well, who was she kidding? She knew deep in her heart that just being friends with Simon wasn't enough anymore. She wanted him as more than a friend, and now he ruined her dream by kissing another girl, and she was going to get back at him by writing something really cruel about him in the Burn Book.

"Alright Jeanette, here's a picture, start burning!" Regina ordered with a sour look.

Jeanette looked at the picture of the 'old' Simon Seville in her hand as she thought for awhile about what she would write. Finally an idea struck her as she thought about Simon's makeover and then the thought of him kissing Laura.

She smiled slyly and wrote: _Simon is a nasty, mean and sexual faker who assaults women!_

She was quite pleased with what she wrote, but part of her felt guilty for writing it. What she wrote was really cruel, but then again Simon had been cruel to her. Besides, it wasn't like he would find out about it, so she simply glued the picture down in the glittery book.

Regina and the other girls began to laugh.

"Wow Jeanette, at first I didn't think you had the guts to do this stuff, but now I know that you're officially one of us." Regina remarked proudly.

"Thanks**…**I guess!" Jeanette said blushing.

Did she want to be part of this group? It was nice that she was now part of a group, besides her other group of friends, but not part of a group of girls who were nothing but stuck-up, snobby, mean, and she wasn't a mean girl**…**was she?

"Why don't we post this on the internet, and we can _really_ humiliate this former geeky boy." Regina said deviously.

"No, don't do that! Jeanette exclaimed more desperately than she wanted.

The girls looked at her with confusion.

"I-I mean**…**it's cruel to do something like that!" Jeanette said trying to reason with the other girls.

Regina put her hand on Jeanette's shoulder.

"Jeanette, if you want to be like us, you sometimes have to play dirty to let people know that you're betterl." Regina remarked.

Jeanette sighed. She really wasn't enjoying all this glamorous girl stuff.

-

The next day at school, Brittany was doing her make-up in the school bathroom. She was still angry at Jeanette for stealing her friends, ever since Jeanette had joined her little group, none of them ever wanted to talk to her anymore.

Then she remembered; the 'list', she would have to check it to make sure she was still in lead. She looked at the of a toilet door (that was where the list was usually written), so far Regina was on top of the list, which made Brittany feel jealous (but didn't surprise her since Regina had often been on top of the list), but there was something that made her even more jealous; Jeanette was on the list, and her name was just under Regina's.

Brittany let out a high-pitched and dramatic scream, and ran out of the bathroom walking straight to her locker and punching it hard (bruising it badly). Everyone looked at Brittany like she was crazy, which made Brittany feel very embarrassed.

Regina walked towards Brittany's locker, smiling somewhat of a sly smile.

"Hey Britt!" she greeted Brittany friendlily.

"Hey Regina!" answered Brittany flatly.

"Had a bad day huh!" asked Regina.

'_Like you care_!' she thought grumpily. Regina had done nothing but ignore her, why did she care how she felt right now.

"Well I am going to tell you something that might cheer you up," Regina smiled.

"Nothing could cheer me up right now!" muttered Brittany.

"Not even a chance to sing in front of the whole school?" said Regina smiled.

Brittany raised her head, and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Really, I get to sing in front of the whole school!" she squealed excitedly.

"Yeah absolutely, I am going to do a speech on stage, and I just thought that you and your sisters could sing to give me some sort of introduction." Regina said outstandingly.

"Thanks Regina, you're the best!" said Brittany happily.

"You're welcome Britt, we also of course got to let your sister Jeanette be better known now she one of us, don't we!" said Regina said.

"Yeah, we can't leave that out." Brittany muttered, trying hard to hide the jealously in her voice.

"See you later Brittany!"

"Yeah, bye!" she replied.

Brittany was getting sick and tired of Jeanette getting all the glory. She was the cool girl of the Chipettes, and she was the one who got all the attention, not Jeanette. There were times that she wanted to yell and scream at Jeanette, and maybe even try to embarrass her, but how could she do that without making it obvious.

Then she got an idea, she would write a song for the concert that would express to Jeanette that _she _was the hot girl, and Jeanette could never replace her.

'_I'll show you who wears the pants in this family Jeanette!' _she thought cunningly.

Brittany was unaware that Regina had plans of her own.

-

Later that afternoon, all of the students crowded into the hall and sat down in the seats that had arranged for them. Simon sat down in his seat with Laura's arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Laura, could you please give me some space ." Simon asked gently, although he had kissed her before, for some reason after that kiss Simon just didn't enjoy Laura's company anymore (probably because she was _so _clingy).

Jeanette and Eleanor were setting their microphones, while Brittany went over the song she had written. Jeanette looked out into the crowd, and her eyes fell on Simon who had Laura wrapped around, and scowled with jealously.

Simon waved to her, but she just ignored him. Simon could tell that she was mad about something**…**but what? They hadn't talked much recently, expecially not after Simon spent his whole time with Laura.

Alvin and Theodore took their seats next to Simon and Laura, and Alvin had even seen the angry look that Jeanette had given Simon, and he grinned deviously.

'_That's what you get Simon when you steal my life!' _he thought wickedly.

Finally the audience got quieter as Brittany walked up to the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I would like to sing this song I wrote today. It's called "Too Cool", hope you enjoy it!" said Brittany confidently. Jeanette noticed the cold look that Brittany shot at her, and became somewhat nervous. Was Brittany planning to do something cruel to her?

The music soon started and Brittany started to sing with Jeanette and Eleanor backing her up.

_**I'm too cool for my dress**_

_**These shades don't leave my head**_

_**Everything you say is so irrelevant **_

_**You follow and I lead**_

_**You want to be like me**_

_**But you're just a wannabe **_

_**Love it or hate it**_

Brittany eyes fell on Jeanette, and Jeanette gulped as she and Eleanor hummed their back-up note.

_**I can't help the way I am**_

_**Hope you don't misunderstand**_

**Chorus:**

_**Cause I'm too cool**_

_**Yeah I'm too cool**_

_**To know you**_

_**Don't take it personal **_

_**Don't get emotional**_

_**You know it's the truth**_

_**I'm too cool for you**_

Brittany was still facing the crowd, but she turned her head towards Jeanette so she could understand the lyrics.

_**You think you're hot but I'm sorry, you're not **_

_**Exactly who you think who you think you are**_

_**Can tell you what, that you haven't got  
But when we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you**_

Jeanette realised that Brittany was bitching to her, she realised it was the whole purpose of this song. She was mortified, but she continued to sing her back-up.

_**You're lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
I'll show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some**_

Jeanette rolled her eyes, and Brittany did a shimmy as she continued to sing.

_**Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me**_

**Chorus:**

_**'Cause I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool **_

_**To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you**_

_**You think you're hot but I'm sorry, you're not **_

_**Exactly who you think who you think you are**_

_**Can tell you what, that you haven't got  
But when we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you**_

Brittany was now giving Jeanette a very cold look as she sang the next verse.

_**You see some are born with beauty  
Brains and talent and they got it all  
While others simply try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously, I'm a natural,  
I'm the real deal, yeah**_

Jeanette was disgusted and rather hurt by what Brittany was saying, and was now struggling to get words out of her mouth. Brittany sensed it and sang the next line like she was specking.

_**I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand**_

**Chorus (repeat 2x)**

_**Cause I'm too cool**_

_**Yeah I'm too cool**_

_**To know you**_

_**Don't take it personal **_

_**Don't get emotional**_

_**You know it's the truth**_

_**I'm too cool for you**_

The song ended and the whole crowd cheered. Jeanette was the only one, who wasn't impressed, what Brittany had just did was so hurtful, and she had done it simply by a writing a bitchy (yet rather fun and impressive) song.

Regina came up on stage and Brittany handed her the microphone.

"Thank you Brittany that was excellent!" said Regina proudly.

Brittany walked over to her two sisters, and gave Jeanette a 'you deserved it' look, which made tears run down Jeanette's cheeks; smearing her eye-makeup.

"So, did everyone enjoy that?" Regina asked, and was answered by a few loud screams.

"I thought you would like it, and this all wouldn't happen without the help of my new friend, Jeanette. Give her a round of applause ladies and gentlemen!" she shouted pointed and pointed to Jeanette, who blushed with embarrassment.

Brittany scowled. Why was Jeanette still getting all the attention?! She hadn't sung lead!

A sly smile spread across Regina's face as she continued.

"Well, Jeanette has also got something she would like to show you, something that will make you love her, and for others; loathe her."

Jeanette became confused, even nervous. What was Regina going to do?

The large television screen lowered from the roof, and Regina looked towards Jeanette.

"Jeanette, how do you feel about Simon Seville?" Regina asked with an evil smile.

Jeanette became scared as Regina asked the question, and she saw Simon stand up; his face looked confused.

"Well**…**uh**…**h-he is a good friend to me!" Jeanette answered nervously.

"Oh really, would you do this to a good friend?" Regina asked as she pointed to the screen. Soon the 'old' image of Simon came up on the screen, with the words printed in bold that said: **Simon is a nasty, mean and sexual faker who assaults woman!**

Simon's mouth dropped open in shock as he read the sentence. Several people started laughing, jeering and pointing at him. Jeanette saw tears running down his cheeks, and he took off running for the door while the crowd yelled out rude comments to him.

Both Alvin and Brittany were shocked; Jeanette wouldn't do something like this! Theodore and Eleanor just stared in horror with their mouth's dropped open.

Regina turned to Jeanette with a satisfied smile.

"What can I say Jeanette, I always get my way." Regina whispered cruelly.

Jeanette burst into tears, and ran back stage. What was she thinking when she wrote that note?! Now because of her, Simon had been humiliated in front of the whole school, and so had she. None of that was part of her plan... Simon would probably stop speaking to her. But now he had _Laura_.

"What have I done.." She whipered as the tears continued to fall. Would Simon ever forgive her?

A/N: All credit belongs to ChipmunkfanNo1, not me! I think she did a great job, what do you think? Review please!

NOTE: **The link to the song can be found on my profile.**


	6. Confrontating friends and siblings

**Too Cool For Who?**

Chapter 6- Confrontation between friends and siblings

Jeanette slept really badly that night; she couldn't stop thinking about all the drama that had happened that afternoon. First her older sister had made fun of her in public, and then Regina had revealed that rumor that she had made about Simon to the whole school; making both Simon and herself a laughing shock.

Oh, why did she write that rumor about Simon?! Why she let her jealously get the best of her?! Now because of her, she had lost one of her best friends, and made a complete fool of him.

The truth was now clear to her: she had become a mean girl! She had become one of those people that she had always despised, and it made her feel sick.

There was only one way to solve this problem; as soon as she saw Simon she would apologise to him. Maybe it wouldn't solve everything, but it was a start.

Jeanette finally fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

-

The next day at school, as soon as Jeanette got through the doors she headed towards Simon's locker, and she tried her best to ignore the weird looks people kept giving her. Luckily for her; Simon was standing there, and he was alone.

"Hi Simon, how are you?" she asked nervously.

Simon pretended he didn't even see her. Jeanette sighed, and hoped Simon wouldn't snap at her.

"Look, I know that you're angry at the moment Simon, but if you just let me explain then-"

"I have _nothing _to say to say to you, Jeanette!" Simon snapped.

"Simon**...**it wasn't my fault, I didn't know that Regina was going to show that picture to the whole school. Please believe me!" Jeanette begged desperately.

Simon slammed his locker shut, and faced Jeanette with anger flaming in his eyes.

"Why should I believe _you_, Jeanette? You humiliated me in front of the whole school! Because of you, everyone has been calling me a faker or a woman rapist, and that hurts me so much," he said trying to hold back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

Jeanette tried hard not to cry, but it was very hard to hold back her tears as she tried to apologise to Simon.

"I'm sorry Simon" she said as calmly as she could.

"Well, sometimes _sorry_ doesn't fix things Jeanette." Simon said as he tried to walk away.

Jeanette tried to grab him by the shoulder, and he turned around.

"Don't you touch me!! Keep the hell away from me!" he yelled.

"Simon, please-" she pleaded.

"No Jeanette, I am not speaking to you! I can't believe you, I thought we were friends . . ?" he snapped.

"We are friends!" she snapped back.

"No, you don't even know the meaning of the word anymore Jeanette! You've become a completely different person; I don't even know you anymore!" he said seriously.

Jeanette became angry; Simon was accusing her of changing when he had also changed himself.

"Well, you've changed too Simon, and I feel like I don't even know _you _anymore!" she said angrily.

"That's still no reason for spreading rumors about me!!" he yelled, starting to get the other students' attention.

"I only wrote that rumor because I saw you kissing Laura." Jeanette said honestly without even thinking first.

Simon's eyes widened with surprise "How on earth do you know about that?" he asked.

"Alvin took a picture of you two on his cell, and sent it to me." Jeanette answered.

Simon began to boil with rage.

'_Alvin, I should have known! Oh man, when I get my hands on him he's dead meat!' _ Simon thought furiously.

"But why do you care if I was kissing her, I thought you would be happy for me." Simon said bewildered.

Jeanette finally decided it was time to tell Simon how she really felt about him. She took a deep breath and let the words flow.

"Simon, I was**…**jealous, I have feelings for you Simon, and I wrote that rumor because I was angry at you for kissing Laura!" she admitted.

Simon was shocked; she had feelings for him?! Why hadn't he realized it until now?! But even if she did have feelings for, Simon was still furious with her.

"Well, maybe should learn to control your jealously, because of **it** you've lost _me_! But don't worry; I am sure you'll find some other poor helpless boy to pick on!" he said coldly.

Jeanette was sure that she could hear the sound of her own heart cracking into a million pieces with every word he had said in that sentence.

"I hope you have a great life Jeanette Miller, because you're no longer in mine!! I HATE YOU!!" Simon yelled, and walked away leaving Jeanette alone.

Jeanette's eyes filled with tears as she watched the blurry blue figure that was Simon walk away, slowly disappearing in the dimness of the crowd. Now not only had she lost Simon as the love of her life, but she had also lost him as a friend.

Then she thought for a moment; sure it was her fault that rumor was made about Simon, but it wasn't _completely _her fault that she had become this way; partially it was Brittany's fault (Alvin's too, but Simon would handle him), so as soon as she got home she was going to have a _very _long conversation with her sister, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

-

After school, Simon remained quiet at the bus ride home; he keep thinking about what he had said to Jeanette. He hadn't meant it when he said he hated her; he could never hate her! But he was so hurt by what she had written about him that he didn't even realize he had said it. In fact, way deep, deep down inside of him, hidden beneath all his anger and hurt, he also had feelings for her.

He had always had feelings her, not Laura. He now felt guilty for kissing her; sure it was nice, but it wasn't right. Agreeing to this makeover was a _huge _mistake, and thinking he was doing it to get a new microscope was _another _huge mistake (it wasn't worth losing his best friend, and his reputation).

The bus stopped at the Seville house, and all three chipmunks got of it and headed for their door. Simon shot Alvin a cold glare as they headed to their room.

"What?" Alvin asked with slight fear.

"You _know _what, Alvin!" Simon growled through his teeth.

"Actually I don't, but for whatever the reason is, I am sorry." Alvin said calmly.

Simon continued to give him a cold look, and finally spoke up.

"You think I am going to forgive you so easily, but you better think again Alvin! It's going to take a long time before I actually forgive you!" Simon snapped.

"Simon, what _exactly _did I do?" Alvin asked nervously as his brother's tone was beginning to really frighten him.

"Well let me see, first you turn me into something I am not just to win a bet with Brittany; then you take photo of me and Laura kissing; and finally there's you sending it to Jeanette on purpose, which she, in turn, humiliates me in front of the whole school for. Have I left anything out?!"

"Well**…**uh, I sort of made Laura kiss you, so yes you did leave one thing out." Alvin said with his finger raised, in a somewhat humorous tone.

"Well thanks; it's lovely to know I have a girlfriend who made a bargain with my older brother to turn my best friend against me!" Simon snapped sarcastically.

"Hey don't, I am sure she wanted kiss you, even if I told her to do it." Alvin said proudly.

"Whether Laura wanted to kiss me or not Alvin, you had no excuse to take a picture of us, why can't you mind your own business?!" Simon growled.

Alvin was losing his patience, Simon thought he was so good, but he knew he was the cool guy of the Chipmunks, and he was going to let Simon know that.

He crossed his arms, protestant. "You do realize that Laura wouldn't even look at you if she knew the real you, Simon. _I_ made you who you are today, and without _me _to help you, you would still be that same old boring geek you used to be!" Alvin snapped.

"Well as much as this may surprise you Alvin, I like my old self, I was happy the way I was. This whole thing only brought a load of trouble." Simon said seriously.

"In that case, you had no right going around and stealing my status Simon!" Alvin yelled.

"Oh, _everything_ always has to be about you, doesn't it Alvin! The only reason why I was flirting with those girls was because I was trying to get back at you for using me in your little bet with Brittany." Simon said seriously.

Alvin face dropped a little as Simon said that; he didn't realize Simon knew about the bet. Simon snorted grumpily.

"But don't worry Alvin; you'll get your status back, because I am going back to my old self. That's right, no more Mr. Cool guy. From now on I am Simon the geek, and that is how it shall remain!" said Simon as he walked out of the room, leaving Alvin both proud and somewhat guilty.

-

At the Miller house, the tension was exactly the same between Brittany and Jeanette. At the moment they were sitting across the room from each other, refusing to say a word. Jeanette was finally the one to break the ice.

"What gave you right to do that to me, Brittany!" snapped Jeanette.

"Do what to you, Jeanette?" Brittany asked coldly.

"Doing me up to win a bet with Alvin, and then humiliate me in front of the whole school with that bitchy song of yours." Jeanette replied angrily.

"Well, you asked for it Jeanette, you were trying to steal my friends and status away from me, so I got even!" Brittany replied frostily.

"You call _them _your friends Brittany?! They were so horrible to me, and you too. If you think they are your friends Brittany, then you're insane!" Jeanette yelled.

Brittany had to admit it, her sister was right. Regina and the other girls didn't act like real friends to her, but still, Jeanette had stolen her life.

"Hey, you hung around them didn't you? And you did some pretty bitchy yourself Jeanette, like what you did to Simon was pretty cruel!" Brittany said.

"I didn't mean for that rumor to be seen Brittany! I thought Regina was going to keep it a secret in the Burn Book." Jeanette stated defensively.

"And you trusted her!" Brittany replied with a yell.

Jeanette was feeling really hurt. She felt this discussion between her and Brittany wasn't really going well.

"Well I am sorry Brittany, but it was your own fault, you know. If you hadn't made that bet with Alvin in the first place, then I wouldn't be in this situation." Jeanette reasoned sensibly.

Brittany didn't say a word after that; she didn't really have anything else to say.

"You know what, I am so sick of being this new person, I want to go back to the way things were before! So don't worry, by tomorrow I'll be back to my old nerdy self, and you can have all your glory back!" Jeanette snapped, and like Simon had done with Alvin, she left the room leaving Brittany as guilty as hell.

Simon and Jeanette wondered what tomorrow would be like, and how people would react to their _yet again _change of image.

_A/N: Wow there certainly was a lot of fights in this chapter… don't worry though; things will get better in the next (and last) chapter! I said this before and I'll say it again, if you, like me, think ChipmunkfanNo1 did an amazing job then please review and tell us so! Out._


	7. This is Me!

**Too Cool For Who?**

Chapter 7: This is me!

The next day at school, Simon and Jeanette were back to their old selves. Both of them were back in their normal clothes, they had their trademark glasses back in their faces, and Jeanette was no longer wearing makeup. People were still taunting both of them, especially since they had gone back to their normal selves.

Simon was walking down the corridor, when he spotted Laura at her locker. He sighed; he didn't think that Laura was going react very well to his sudden change in style. But still, he had to tell her the truth about who he really was.

"Hi Laura!" he greeted friendly.

"Who the heck are you?" Laura asked cringing.

"It's me, _Simon_." Simon answered.

"Simon, what the hell happened to you, you've suddenly become a**…**nerd!" she gasped.

Simon tried not to be insulted by that comment, and continued on with what he was going to say.

"Look Laura, I am not really a hunk, I was only dressed like that because my brother made me. In reality, I am a nerdy guy who likes to study and get good grades. So, now that you know the truth about me, you probably don't want to go out with me anymore" he sighed unhappily.

"Uh yeah…I am sorry to say this Simon, but**…**you're right, I can't go out with you anymore! No offense or anything, but it would ruin my reputation if people knew I was going out with a bookworm, so I am sorry but we can't go out anymore. Bye!" she said as she walked away.

"Oh, and by the way, can you please not mention to people that I kissed you, because**…**you know**…**!" she said with her head facing the blue-clad chipmunk.

Simon sighed, and shook his head.

"Yeah whatever!" he scoffed.

"Thanks then! Bye!"

Although Simon didn't really care much about him and Laura breaking up, it still hurt that she had dumped him. He had never had a girlfriend in his whole life (not that he had cared much about it), and it was unpleasant that no one liked him for who he was. Well, no one but _her_…

Simon walked towards his next class looking at his shoes, and since he wasn't looking where he was going, he bumped into someone; and that _someone _happened to be Jeanette.

"Oh, I am sorry about that Simon" Jeanette said quietly as she picked up her papers.

"That's fine, Jeanette." Simon answered flatly.

When they finally looked at each other, they gave each other only a half-smile.

"I see you're back to your old look then." Jeanette gestured to his clothes and glasses.

"Yeah, looks like it" Simon muttered.

"Well, I did to, I was sick of being girly so I changed back to my old self." Jeanette said a fake cheerful voice.

"Mhm"

Jeanette sighed; it was no use talking to Simon… he was still really mad at her.

"Well, see you!" she waved.

"Yeah**…**see you" Simon said half to himself.

Why couldn't he just forgive her! I wasn't like she would do it again, and she hadn't really meant it to be seen, so why didn't he just make up with her. For some reason it was too hard; part of him wanted to make up with her, but the other half was just too stubborn and proud to forgive her.

He just shook away his thoughts and headed to class.

-

During recess, both Alvin and Brittany were avoiding their second-youngest siblings. Theodore and Eleanor had tried to keep the tension between their older siblings less aggressive, but both had failed to do so.

Alvin sat down at a table by himself; he felt really bad about the argument he and Simon had last night. He had really been a selfish jerk, only thinking about himself and not thinking about how this was affecting his brother. He felt he didn't deserve his status, because he couldn't even bare to share it. Brittany sat down at the table next to him.

"What do you want, Brittany!" he mumbled grumpily.

"_Whoa_, that's really a way to greet a depressed friend!" she snapped sarcastically.

Alvin sighed; he hadn't meant to be rude to her.

"I'm sorry Britt, I've just got a lot on mind at the moment," he said sincerely, which surprised Brittany.

"I feel really bad about what I did to Simon; kids have been picking on him, and I feel like it's my fault." Alvin said quietly.

Brittany sighed, if Alvin was confessing his guilt, then she might as well do the same.

"I feel bad too; I was so jealous of Jeanette getting all the glory that I didn't realize I was hurting her so much." Brittany confessed gently.

Alvin smiled slightly, and patted Brittany across the back.

"I guess we're just as bad as each other, aren't we?" Alvin said with a humorless laugh.

Brittany also laughed as they moved closer to each other.

"Yeah, we pretty much are" she answered while looking in the eyes of the red-capped chipmunk in front of her.

Alvin pulled Brittany into a hug, and she hugged him back. Then as they had begun to pull away, Brittany planted a small kiss on his lips. Alvin looked at her in surprise, both of them looking as deeply as ever into each other's blue eyes. Alvin started to lean in towards Brittany and she leaned towards him, their eyes closed, their breath faster and their lips puckered up, and just as they were about to touch, a voice called out to them.

"Making out with your rival are you Brittany?!" Regina asked with a sly smile.

Brittany and Alvin pulled away from each other and faced Regina with angry eyes.

"Mind your own business Regina?!" Brittany snapped.

"Oh I can't wait to tell people about this: Alvin and Brittany, the school's biggest rivals are making out!" Regina yelled out excitedly while clapping her hands together.

Alvin and Brittany looked towards each other and nodded with a "let's-teach-her-a-lesson" look before walking towards Regina with evil smirks.

"Oh, you just love to make people miserable, don't you Regina!" Brittany said with a cold look as she and Alvin backed her slowly towards a wall.

"Well, I**…**uh**…**!" she stuttered while looking at both of them.

"And you never think about other people and their feelings, _do you_!" Alvin snapped in an intimidating manner.

Regina was now trapped against a wall with two angry chipmunks facing her, and to be honest, she was getting scared.

"Well let me tell you something missy, nobody messes with a Seville or Miller, and however does, gets a serious beating!" Brittany snapped coldly.

"Okay sorry, I won't tell anybody about you and Alvin**…**I promise!" Regina said shakily.

"I'm not talking about me and Alvin, Regina!" Brittany snarled, nose to nose with her.

"We're talking about Simon and Jeanette, and we're going to make sure that you never mess with them, or anyone, again!" Alvin growled.

By now everyone in the cafeteria was watching them, including their siblings. Simon and Jeanette were surprised that their older siblings were sticking up for them, but pleased at the same time.

Brittany picked up her juice that she had been drinking and squirted it in Regina's face, and she screamed a high-pitched and dramatic scream, while the crowd watched and laughed at her. Alvin found a left-over pile of spaghetti on one of the tables, so he grabbed it and clumped it on Regina head (smearing sauce through her hair), and the students laughed even harder.

"You'll pay for this, you little brats!!" she screamed through all the humiliation.

"Don't bet on it!" Brittany said snootily.

All four of their siblings were watching; Theodore and Eleanor tried to muffle their giggles while Simon and Jeanette just stood there with smiles on their faces.

Brittany walked towards Regina and pressed her nose against hers.

"Don't you ever try to hurt my sister again!" she growled.

"Yeah, and you try to mess with my brother again; I'll really give you something to cry about!" Alvin snapped.

Regina walked away angrily, and shot a cold look at Jeanette as she did, but Jeanette just shrugged and returned her a small smile, and Regina ran away crying while the whole crowd laughed and cheered and Alvin and Brittany gave bows.

Alvin walked out of the cafeteria with his brothers, Simon gave him a smile.

"Thanks!" he said happily.

"Hey, what are brothers for!" Alvin said giving him a pat on the back.

As they left the cafeteria, Simon turned his head to where Jeanette was standing and sighed to himself sadly as he walked away.

Jeanette smiled at Brittany as she walked over to her.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Brittany!" Jeanette said as she gave her sister a hug.

"No problem Jeanette, nobody insults my sisters. Besides, I had enough of her; she was no good as a friend." Brittany said proudly.

Jeanette smiled, but her eyes turned to where Simon was and she sighed sadly. Brittany followed her sister's gaze and took pity on her; she wished there was some way to help Jeanette to win Simon back. Then an idea struck her head; what if Jeanette wrote a song to win him back?

Brittany smiled slyly and turned to Jeanette.

"Jeanette, do you want to win Simon's trust back?" Brittany asked

"More than anything!" Jeanette answered with excitement.

"Then listen up, I've got a plan that could help you!" Brittany said as she pulled Jeanette closer to whisper the plan in her ear.

-

That afternoon, all the students _once again _crowded into the hall and sat down in their seats. Alvin, Simon and Theodore sat next to each other, and later they were joined by Brittany and Eleanor.

"Where's Jeanette?" Simon asked in a whisper.

"Oh**…**she'll be here soon!" Brittany whispered back with a cunning smile on her face, which made Simon a bit suspicious, but Alvin and Theodore only smiled (they already knew where Jeanette was).

Simon looked back at the stage, and to his surprise he saw Jeanette standing there setting up her microphone. What was she planning to do?

The audience quieted down as Jeanette began to speak.

"Hello everyone, I**…**um, I have been a real bitch this whole week, and for all those people I have hurt, well**…**I am really sorry. I really mean that!" Jeanette said with eyes gazing towards Simon, who gave her a smile, which she returned happily.

"And also, I would like to sing you all this song that I wrote with my sister Brittany. I hope you all enjoy it!"

Music started over the speakers and Jeanette began to sing.

_**I've always been the kind of girl**_

_**That hid my face**_

_**So afraid to tell the world **_

_**What I've got to say**_

_**But I have this dream**_

_**Right inside of me**_

_**I'm gonna let it show**_

_**It's time to let you, to let you know…**_

The chorus started, Jeanette belted it out.

**Chorus:**

_**This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**_

While the song was still going Simon stood up, only to be stopped by Alvin.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?!" he said in a loud whisper.

"You'll see." Simon answered, as he walked out the door.

_**Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark**_

_**To dream about a life, where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's to far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way**_

**Chorus:**

_**This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**_

An instrumental part followed and Alvin finally understood what Simon was planning to do when he saw the outline of his shadow starting to go on stage with another microphone.

As soon as Jeanette was about to sing the next verse, a familiar voice started singing in her place.

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**_

She turned around, and smiled when she saw it was Simon singing the verse.

_**You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you**_

They sang together on the next verse.

_**I gotta find you**_

Jeanette started the first verse of the chorus, and Simon followed after her.

**Chorus:**

_**This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be**_

Jeanette sang last line herself, and then Simon began the bridge.

_**This is me**_

_**You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me**_

_**This is me, yeah**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing**_

They really belted out the last line together as they looked in each other's eyes.

_**Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**_

The whole crowed cheered like crazy, especially Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor, who were so proud of them, but Jeanette nor Simon were interested in audience, their eyes were only for each other. As the audience left, Simon pulled Jeanette aside.

"Jeanette, I am really sorry for what I said to you, it was really cruel, and I never really meant it" Simon said honestly.

"It's alright Simon, I deserved it" Jeanette said sadly.

"No it's not alright Jeanette! Yes, I was mad at you, but you had a reason to do what you did, and I now feel stupid because I never realized**…"**

"Never realized what Simon?" Jeanette asked.

Simon looked into her eyes, and stroked her bangs away from her face.

"I never realized**…**that I also had feelings for you." Simon said truthfully.

"Oh Simon.."

"And, I know that you won't be giving _me _my first kiss, but**…**can I at least give you yours?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course!" she whispered.

Simon leaned towards Jeanette and planted a passionate kiss on her lips, and she kissed him back. As the kiss grew deeper, Jeanette wrapped her arms around Simon's neck, and he wrapped his arms around her back. They felt sparks during the kiss, and to Simon, kissing Jeanette was _way_ better than kissing Laura; it felt right!

They gently pulled away from each other, but both of them were left speechless. Once their voice came back; they both let out small chuckles.

"I love you Jeanette!" Simon whispered.

"I love you too Simon!" she whispered back, before restarting the kiss.

Alvin and Brittany watched them from the sidelines, and smiled.

"They do look cute together, don't they?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, who would have thought geek love could be cute" Alvin laughed.

Brittany also laughed, and soon found herself lost in Alvin's eyes.

"Brittany, I know you think I'm a pain in the ass, and I have to admit, I can be sometimes." Alvin admitted.

Brittany giggled, and continued to listen to Alvin's speech.

"And, there can be times when you really get on my nerves, but way deep, deep down under my frustration, I have strong feelings for you Brittany." Alvin said truthfully.

Brittany was shocked; she never knew she would hear those words from Alvin.

"And I was, wondering, maybe you want to love _me_ too?" he asked sincerely.

"I thought you'd never ask Alvin!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly.

She leap into Alvin's arms, and planted a huge kiss on his lips, which he returned eagerly and continued with passion until he broke up and spoke "You know what, I've learned a lesson with all this… we only cared about ourselves when we made that bet, and that's not the right thing to do".

Brittany nodded in agreement and replied "You're right…but I still won that bet"

Alvin crossed his arms "Hey what!? What do you mean you won? We're supposed to be regretting this bet, not see who wins! And besides, no one won" he said defensively, whining like a little kid, getting a smirk as a response.

"Oh, but I did. I helped them get together."

Alvin glared in a fake upset way towards Brittany, who giggled "Yeah I guess you're right.." he muttered.

"You should get used to loosing by now, Alvie..." the Chipette declared with a smile. Alvin shook his head and smiled back, before replying "Brittany, Brittany, Brittany... you're impossible but what would I do without you?"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around the chipmunk's neck "Well don't worry, you still get a consolation prize.." she said, leaning in and giving Alvin an even more passionate kiss.

Theodore and Eleanor watched their older siblings kiss and smiled to each other.

Whether you are the coolest person in the world or the biggest geek, you'll always find true love. As long as you are yourself, there's always someone who loves you for who you are!

**The End**

_A/N: Wow… it actually turned out amazingly well thanks to ChipmunkfanNo1! :) Thank you **SO** much! And thank **YOU** readers and reviewers for being so supportive and nice! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this as much as me!_

_**P.S-** I hope you liked the AxB part I added ChipmunkfanNo1… xD I think it's cute._


End file.
